I Should Tell You
by Queen B. Rose
Summary: Abby's what? Hoagie left in the dark, should she tell him? Follow Abby and Hoagie both on their own little adventure that will change their lives forever.


_**Disclaimer, i do not own any of the character or the Kids Next Door. Unfortunately they belong to Mr. Warbuton.**_

 _ **Short story of Abby and Hoagie and miscommunication. Family friend fic hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Abby lay awake in her bed, where sleep seemed to evade her. Staring around in the darkness, her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure beside her. Adjacent to her was her childhood friend, romantic interest…her boyfriend, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Admiring the goofy look upon his resting face, she sighs.**_ **He** _ **was the reason why, she couldn't sleep at the moment.**_

' _Man, dis cannot be happenin… Abby knows she should have told him by now… b…but Abby don't know how… Maybe Kuki was right, maybe Abby should just tell him and get it over with.'_

 _ **Sitting herself upright, she turns once more towards Hoagie. She contemplates waking him up. Lifting her hand Abby starts toward him, but pauses in midair. Slowly she lowers her hand and groans.**_ _'Of course, Abby'd chicken out once again, ugh… dis shouldn't be dis hard.'_ _ **She drops down on her side of the bed, trying to sleep once more. Finally, falling into a restless sleep.**_

 **Earlier that Day….**

"Come on Abby, you have to tell him… it's been over a week now. How do you think he's going to feel when he finally finds out, you've been keeping this from him, hmm?" **Kuki states as she leans against the bathroom stall.**

 _ **The sound of a flush and the door opening, echoes in the bathroom. Abby strolls to the sink to wash her hands, and wet her face.**_

"Ugh don't you think Abby knows that, girl? Abby's just had a tough time bringing it up. You know Abby's not good with all that emotional stuff, that your department, rememba?" **she smirks**

 **Kuki rolls her eyes, but smiles,** "True, but that is sooo not the point. This isn't about me silly, it's about you and Hoagie! Trust me everything will be just fiiinee!"

 **Abby huffs,** "That's easy fo you to say, Abby doubt if you had to tell ol Wally, it wouldn't be dis easy."

 **Kuki laughs,** "Well that something I don't have to worry about… but yooou do. Besides, Wally would probably just faint, you know he can't handle anything too serious."

 **Abby shakes her head** , "Hee hee, true fo a tough guy he can sho be a big softy. But Abby just don't know Kuks, dis… dis changes everything and Abby's just scared okay. Sides we talked about it befo, he's just not ready right now and that's what Abby's worried about."

 _ **Kuki looks at her downtrodden friend. Walking over she embraces her.**_

"Don't worry Abs, whatever happens Wally and I will always be there for you." **She releases her, holding her at arm's length.**

"Now let's go get some "fro-yo", that should cheer you up!" **Kuki gushes**

 **Abby laughs,** "Alright, let's go… seem more fo you then fo me. You know Abby doesn't like frozen yogurt that much."

 **Kuki giggles,** "Yeah I know, but they have a discount and Wally's working today!"

 **Abby shrugs,** "Mmm, mmm, mmm using a girl's misery to go see ya man. Abby sees how it is Kuks."

 _ **Both women laugh as they walk out the bathroom, on their way to the yogurt shop.**_

…

 **Later that week….**

"Hey Abs, are you alright?" **Hoagie questions** _'Geez, this flu has been kicking her butt this week. That's the third time today, she locked herself in the bathroom. Guess I'll leave her soup on the counter.'_

 _ **Hoagie hears the water running as he walks up to the bathroom door. He knocks.**_

"Im fine baby, Abby's just a lil under the weather. Hurry up or you'll be late fo work."

 **Handing her a towel,** "Are you sure babe, I can stay home and look after you. You know I don't mind."

"Thanks baby, but no thanks. Abby can take care of herself, sides it's a very important day fo you, flyboy."

 _ **She was right, Hoagie had a conference call with NASA and the US Airforce. They were looking over a design of his for a flight project that he put together single handedly.**_

"Aww Abs, come… lie down. I brought you some soup. Stay put and rest today. Luckily you have the day off, so you can rest. I don't want you moving around too much in your current state. You won't get better babe, if you don't rest. I'll let you know what happens when I get back, okay?" **He kissed her forehead**

 _ **As she lay on the couch, she watched as he gathered his keys and jacket as he left the apartment. Abby groaned… she still hadn't told him. Surely she thought he would suspect something was up, when her sickness didn't let up. He believed her when he told her it was the flu. Abby decided that tonight would be the night, that she mustered up the courage to tell him the truth.**_

…

 _ **Hoagie was stunned but excited nonetheless. He could barely finish his work, he couldn't wait to get home and tell Abby.**_

' _Booyah! She will be so ecstatic, when I tell her the good news. I still can't believe it myself.'_ _ **He walked to his car, opened the door and got in. Starting the engine, he continued mulling over his thoughts.**_ _'Now maybe we can afford a bigger place. I know we've talked about moving into a house or renting a bigger apartment, but money has been tight since we've gotten out of college. Shoot, if all goes well, maybe I can finally ask her the big 'Q'. Oh yeah, I've been waiting on this for a long time!'_ _ **His excitement faded for a moment thinking back to the proposition they had given him.**_ _'Damn it all, but it will be worth it. Going to Alaska for a year, is worth having a better life. One I hope so desperately to spend with Abby. Hopefully she is okay with it. It just sucks, that I have to leave as soon as possible, we barely get to say goodbye.'_ _ **He sighs**_ _'Well here's to nothing'_ _ **Putting on his seatbelt, Hoagie heads home to break the news to his girlfriend.**_

 **Later that evening….**

 _ **Hoagie fishes his keys out of his pocket. Hearing rustling around, he knows Abby is up. Opening the door, he looks around. A savory aroma fills his nostrils.**_

"Mmm, something smells good. Hey Abs whatcha cooking?" **Laying his keys and jacket down, he walks into the kitchen.**

"Hmm, just yo favortie, sugah."

"Oh, Chili dogs!"

 **She laughs,** "No… Steak and potatoes, along with mixed vegetables."

 _ **Walking up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist.**_

"Well that's my second favorite, so it's still good." **He kisses her cheek** "So are feeling better?"

"Uh huh, just a little nausea that's all, but Abby's alright." **Placing that last bit of food on the table, they prepare for dinner.**

"Sooo, sugah tell Abby how'd the conference go today?"

 _ **He was hoping he could wait a bit before bringing the topic up, but he decided to dive in.**_

"Well, it went fantastic. They like all my designs, plus im getting a promotion! Talk about best day ever! I couldn't believe it when they told me. I was so excited I couldn't work."

"Ohh Abby's happy fo you baby. Abby has something she needs to tell you too."

 **He sighs,** "Thanks Abby, but I have some bad news too. They want me to supervise the building of my designs as well."

"Whats wrong with that sugah? That sounds good to Abby."

"The thing is… well, they are sending me to Alaska. Yakutat, Alaska… for… for an entire year. I leave in two days…"

 **Stunned Abby gasps** "Are you sho that what you want? Abby means if that is what you want, Abby says go baby. Dis is a big opportunity fo ya. Abby will be alright here by herself." **She grabs his hand across the table, and gives him a small smile.**

 **Hoagie releases the breath which he did not realize he was holding.** "Really!" **he almost shouts** "Are you sure Abs, I mean… it's a full year, that I won't get to see you. How will you manage without me?"

"Oh, hush boy, Abby will be fine. If I must, I can go stay with Kuki. Lawd knows I won't able to afford rent without ya."

 **Squeezing her hand, he starts to frown again.** "Also, the other thing is that in Yakutat, there is little to no connection to the outside world. I would be 'off the grid' so to speak. If we wanted to communicate it would have to either through snail mail or when I can get to a main city, such as Anchorage. Anchorage is where they do their local business, so they fly there every couple of months."

 **Abby stared at him…** _'Is he fo real? There are still places like that? Oh, Abby don't know…. But Abby wants him to be happy.'_ **She thought** "Wow, Abby can't believe you will be gone fo a year. Abby doesn't think we've eva spent that much time a part."

 **Hoagie chuckles** "Yeah I know, you can't get rid of me that easily. Plus, think of all the money I can save, by being there. We can get a bigger place when I get back, maybe a new car. It will be sweet, all because I do what I love!"

 _ **They continue to eat their meal, talking about what they were going to do for the next few days and where they would want to live when he came back. Also they made plans to see if Kuki had space available for Abby.**_

"Oh hey, didn't you say you had something to tell me?" **Hoagie asks**

 _ **Abby stops cold, she had all but forgotten she was supposed to tell him today. Getting up to clear the table she gives a nervous laugh.**_

"Uh, oh its nothin big, just uh… I feel like I'll be getting over my flu soon."

 _ **As their night comes to an end, she once again fails to tell him, that she wasn't sick per say. No, no, she wasn't sick, no she wasn't dying…. she was… well she was pregnant…**_

…

"You did what!?" **Kuki all but shouted** "Tell me you're joking, because I fail to see the humor if you are. Oh, Abby how could you, I thought you were going to tell him directly?"

 **She groans,** "Honey, Abby tried, but after Hoagie told Abby about him leaving, Abby just couldn't tell him. Hoagie needs to focus on his work, not his girlfriend and a baby."

 _ **The gang was just leaving the airport. They had just said their goodbyes to Hoagie as he headed off on his extended business trip. Currently they were sitting in Wally's car as he drove them back to Kuki's place.**_

"Crickey Kuks, calm down, no need to burst me eardrums."

 _ **Kuki shot Wally a death glare. He shrank down into the driver's seat, keeping his eyes on the road and mouth shut.**_

"Sides, Abby left him a note in his duffle bag. He should get it once he opens his bag. See, Abby still told him, just… uh not as direct as she'd hoped."

 **Kuki let out an exasperated sigh** , "You're killing me smalls. What if he doesn't see the note silly? What are you going to do then?"

 **Groaning Abby replies,** "You're right, Abby should have told him. Though Abby figures, what it gonna matter, Hoags will be gone fo a year anyway."

 **Looking back at her, Kuki states,** "That totally beside the point, he should know that he is going to be a father. That is something you two should have talked about. You said it yourself, he may not be ready, but he has the right to know. Now you go and throw this at him, without him even knowing. Think about how he is going to feel. This will be a complete shock to him."

"Look you guys, Abby knows what she did wasn't the best, but what can Abby do. Either way Abby ends up alone, doing dis by herself. What was Abby gonna do? Tell Hoags to stay and miss out on doing what the boy loves? Naw, Abby would neva do that, she loves the lug too much to take away his happiness. Now what Abby is gonna do baby, is fix dis mess and prepare fo the worst. Abby already don't feel well, the least yall could do is help Abby feel better."

 **Kuki look contemplative,** "Oh alright, im sorry Abby. I know this isn't the best situation, but we can make the best of it right?" **She smiles** "Plus in a few months im going to be an auntie!" **She gushes.**

 **Wally smiles** _'Great, at least the sheila's happy again. I do not want to deal with an angry Kuki'_ **He shudders**.

 _ **The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, Abigail trying to rest as much as she could. Her stomach, not cooperating with her due to it lacking food. She just couldn't keep anything down, so she chooses not to eat and just sipped on her water. She sighs, she was already six weeks into her pregnancy, wishing her morning sickness would end soon. Abigail just prayed everything would be alright. Hoping the next time, she spoke with Hoagie, he would be understanding. More and more she thought about her uncertain future…only time will tell.**_

 **Meanwhile in Alaska…**

 _ **Hoagie had just gotten to his cottage; his flight was long and he was beat. He wanted to call everyone and let them know he made it safely. Sadly, his phone did not have reception in this area. With no phone or internet, Hoagie was at a loss. Setting his bag down he started to unpack.**_

' _Seeing as I'm a couple of time zones behind, it wouldn't matter even if my phone was working. Damn Sprint, doesn't get service anywhere, I knew I should have stuck with AT &T. At least I found this sweet postcard, I can't wait to send it to Abs. I think she would love it, this place is beautiful.' _**He chuckles** _'I should have seen if they could have let family members come.'_ **Just as he was pulling his stuff out of his bag he heard a knock on his door.**

"Just a minute!" **he called out setting his bag down on the bed, he failed to notice a small blue note card slip out and fall underneath the bed. Hoagie reached the front door.**

"Hello?"

 _ **A short stocky African American male stood in front of him. He was just a head shorter then Hoagie, with a fresh military cut. He wasn't in uniform but Hoagie could tell he was a part of the service.**_

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Gilligan. I'm Staff Sergeant Johnson, or you can call me Arnez. I'll be your escort during your time here. I am to debrief you on your current mission and show you around if you are up to it today."

 **Shaking his hand, he replies,** "Well… uh nice to meet ya Arnez. You can call me Hogarth or Hoagie. I prefer Hoagie, to be honest. Only my mom calls me Hogarth and Mr. Gilligan sounds like my dad, I don't believe im that old." **He laughs.**

"Alright Hoagie, to start we will go down to where you will be working, stop to get a bite to eat and get you a rental car. As much as I would _love_ to come get you every day, I do not have the luxury to do so." **Leading him to his vehicle, Arnez continues going over their agenda**. "Once at the facility, you will meet the staff and be issued a badge _after_ going through an extensive back ground check. As you know the Airforce is your employer, so the facility you will be working in is on a need to know basis. Is that understood?"

 **Hoagie nods**

"Good, the facility is about a half hour drive, so make yourself comfortable. There is a reason we chose this spot, Mr. Gilligan. Here we do not like to be bothered and nobody knows what we do here. Everything is hush hush until we state otherwise. Other than all the high-end security, everything else is pretty much an extended vacation." **He smirks** "Now let's go, everyone is waiting to meet you."

 _ **Hoagie was skeptical about all the secrecy, but he was more excited than anything. He looked forward to start working on his project.**_

…

 **Home – 3 months (Virginia)**

 _ **Back in Virginia, Abby was well into her 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **trimester. Being 16 weeks (4 months, 2 weeks) pregnant she still had her daily routine. Though it was slightly modified since moving in with Kuki and was now sporting a midsized baby bump (roughly the size of a soccer ball). Abby continued her light workout, usually jogging about 6-8 miles every morning, she cut back to a 3-4 mile run at a slower pace. Abby had to take the longer route to get to the park each day, because Kuki lived on the opposite side of town then where her apartment use to be. As she was finishing her run, she stopped to sit down on a nearby bench. Her I-phone blasting music in her ear paused as she got a facetime alert. Plucking the phone from the sleeve, she clicked on the app. To her surprise, she saw an oh so familiar face.**_

"Hey sexy… did ya miss me?"

"Hoa… Hoagie!?" **She nearly shouts**

"Yeah, it's me, finally got a flight out to the city, we will be here for about a week before we head back. Looks like I caught you on your morning run." **He notices she looks out of breath and recognizes her work out attire.**

"Yeah, it's about…" **she looks at her watch** "07:35 here, what time is it over there baby?"

 **He yawns,** "Oh its about 3 here, so we have a 4-hour time difference. Though that doesn't matter I get to see my beautiful lady, even if she is covered in sweat."

 **Abby laughs,** "Only you Hoags, could find Abby attractive after a workout. Well how is everything ova there?"  
"Eh, it's beautiful, im sure you got my postcard. Im taking pictures so I can show you. I think you'd love it over here. Besides some of the chilly weather its actually quite nice and work isn't too bad either. it sucks that I can't really say what im doing, but I've met some good people. Sometimes we go out occasionally, and have a few drinks. Enough about that, I just can't wait to see my girl, and it go back to being just the two of us."

 **Abby realized quickly, that Hoagie had not seen her note… otherwise he would know that it wasn't just the** _ **two**_ **of them.**

"Uh baby, did you get the note I left you in your bag?"

"Hmm, no I didn't see anything, I must have missed it. I'll look again later, was it important?"

"No… not really, just wanted you to know… uh something."

"Is everything alright Abs?" **He could see the worry etched on her face, from what he could see on his screen, which was only from the shoulders up.** "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go home and rest. Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… Abby will do that sugah. Abby must be tired from the run. Catch ya later flyboy."

 _ **They both hung up and Abby slowly started to freak out. By doing so, she got an unexpected kick from her midsection. Everything stopped as she realized that was the first time she felt her baby kick. Astonishment replaced her fear as she gently rubbed her belly. As she sat there thinking about her unborn child she noticed she had to get home or she'd be late for work.**_ _'Whoa...well that was... uh new. Its waay better than being sick all tha dang time. Abby sho does wish Hoagie was here.'_

 _ **Later...**_

"Abby's, telling you girl, it was weird, but exciting." **Abby beamed.** _ **Sitting at her desk Abby looked through some reports in one hand and with her cellphone propped upon her shoulder, while she conversed with Kuki. Abby worked as a locator of lost or forgotten artifacts, which she did very well. Though she wasnt an active field agent now, she was still able to dish out good leads to various treasures. She shifts through each folder writing down names and locations.**_

"Mmhmm like Abby said, it was weird, but in a good way. Abby just didn't expect it." **She sighs** "Abby knows she could have told Hoagie, _or_ shown him. Hoags probably would have thought Abby just gain a few pounds. Sugah, Abby knows she's not fat, but try telling her back and ankles that." **She chuckles** _ **,**_ "Well Abby thinks she needs a massage, all dis weight isn't good fo Abby's back. Well alright, Abby will have to talk to you when she gets home. Abby has a ton of work to do. Later, girl."

 _ **Hanging up she turns to her desk to another pile of folders, that were untouched and stacked neatly on her desk.**_

' _How is it just because Abby's pregnant, that she gets stuck with so much paper work... It's not like Abby is some fragile thing that can't do anything.'_ _ **She sighs**_ _'Alright… let's see what we have here.'_

 _ **As she begins to look through the files, she subconsciously starts to rub her protruding belly. Something that started a month ago, when she started to swell. Leaning back slightly in her chair, her middle poked out a smidge through the dress shirt she was wearing. Looking over the report she begins making suggestions for whomever received that particular assignment.**_

' _Hmm, Abby really wouldn't mind taking dis job, whoever it is get to go down to Sydney, Australia. The weather is nice dis time of year.'_

 _ **Abby continued on writing recommendations for each file. Occasionally getting up to stretch or make those aggravating trips to the restroom. Every once in a while, she took a hand to massage her aching breast. Hoping, nobody came into her office while she did.**_

' _Man, Abby's breast is so sore.'_

 _ **She couldn't really complain, she didn't mind the small growth that she received, but the weight added to her back problems and made her shirts uncomfortable to say the least. Rubbing the small of her back, pushing her stomach out in the process, she starts stretching. Looking over at the clock, she realizes she has stayed an extra half hour.**_

' _Shoot if Abby don't leave soon, Kuki will send out a search party to come find Abby. Abby best be getting home.'_

 _ **Gathering her things, making sure her desk was neat she heads out to her car. Picking up her phone, noticing the small blue light blinking, indicating she had either a message or some other notification. Unlocking her phone, she sees a miss call from Hoagie along with a text message.**_

' _How did Abby miss that, must have been when Abby used the restroom.'_ _ **With that she opened the text.**_

… " _Hey beautiful, I tried giving you a call, I know you are probably busy. Still can't seem to remember the time difference. If I'm correct you are at work. Text me when you're free and I'll return the call. I'll be in a conference for most of the day. If I don't reach ya, have a wonderful night sweetheart." …_

 _ **Abby smiled, she locked her phone, planning on sending a text as soon as she got home. With that she left her office to go home for the evening.**_

 _ **Alaska…..**_

 _ **Hoagie was bored. He had been in meetings all day. None that even seem to have anything to do with him, but apparently he had to be here. Though SSG Johnson, or Arnez, promised that he would be able to do whatever as soon as they were finished. That had been three hours ago! Hoagie held in a groan, trying not to slump down in his seat or show how much he wasn't paying attention. As he started playing with a nearby pen his phone vibrated. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell to see a text from Abigail.**_

 **He smiled** _ **,**_ _'I figured she was busy, she usually always answers when I call.'_ **He reads the text**

… " _Hey flyboy, sorry Abby missed yo call. Abby musta been in the restroom at the time. Yeah Abby was a bit busy today, they have Abby doing a lot of paperwork, since she won't be out on assignment fo a while." …_

 **Hoagie paused** _, 'Why wouldn't she be out on a job? She loves a good search, I hope she isn't hurt. I'll have to ask her about it later.'_ **He finished the reading the rest of the message.**

… " _Just give Abby a call, if Abby don't answer, Abby probably sleepin. Hope you are doing well ova there. Abby misses you!" …_

 _ **Placing his phone back into his pocket, he looks around hoping nobody had noticed him checking his phone. To his relief they were still talking about stuff he had never heard of, and off he went again in his own head.**_

 **Hoagie smiled** _'At least she seems to be doing okay. Acting a bit strange, but she seems alright. Maybe it must be from the stress of working so much?'_

 _ **Thinking back to their earlier conversation, he couldn't remember much. He was kinda tired, at the time but he knew that he had to give her a call.**_

' _Well she did look tired when we were on the phone, besides from running. Her face looked a bit puffy, but nothing too bad. Maybe she's having a hard time sleeping? Whatever it is I hope she lets me know.'_

 _ **Eventually the meeting wrapped up and Hoagie couldn't have been more relieved. He just wanted to curl up in his hotel room and stay there for the night.**_

"Hey Gilligan, wanna come out with us tonight? We are heading down to O'Malley's for chow and a couple of drinks. You in?" **Arnez asked. Hoagie had become accustomed to them calling him by his last name.**

"Well I really should be getting back… today was kinda a long day/"

"I understand, meetings can be somewhat taxing. But hey, they have the best chili dogs on this side of town."

 **At the mention of his vice, Hoagie was more than willing to join**

"Sweet, heck yeah im in! Just let me text my girl. She was supposed to be waiting for me to call."

"Alright, go ahead, the guys and I will be waiting in the truck." **He shouted**

 _ **Hoagie sent out a quick text and was off with his colleagues for a night on the town.**_

…

 **Home – 6 months (Virginia)**

"Aww come on Abby you have to let me see it!" **Kuki begged** "How am I supposed to tell you how it looks if I can't see it?"

"No… Abby looks _ridiculous_ …!" **she hissed**

 **Kuki rolls her eyes with her hands on her hips** , "Oh please… you look fine silly. You've said the same thing about the last three outfits, but you look sooo cute in them!"

"Alright, alright… geez." **Abby replied as she walked out of the fitting room**. "Well… ho…how does Abby look?" **she questioned**

 **Barely holding back, a squeal,** "Gorgeous! Look Abby, you're sooo adorable!"

 _ **Kuki gushed as she come up behind Abigail in the mirror. Abby looked in the mirror, she had donned a blue sundress, with a pair of black yoga pants. She had to admit, it wasn't half bad.**_

 **Abby blushed,** "Well Abby don't feel adorable. Abby feels like a cow!" **she gives an exasperated groan**

' _How did Kuki eva talk Abby into going shoppin? Abby just want to go curl up on the couch and binge watch Once Upon a Time with some ice cream.'_

 _ **Abby and Kuki**_ _decided_ _ **to go shopping this weekend. Which is putting it mildly, Kuki practically**_ _dragged_ _ **Abby out of their apartment. Abby was now reaching her 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Trimester, 28 weeks (roughly 7 months), and Kuki was determined to get Abby some more**_ _stylish_ _ **maternity clothing. The clothes she had weren't bad, but anything was better than sweat pants and an old college hoodie. Though Abigail seem perfectly content with her attire, her best friend couldn't stand it. The women paid for the outfits and continued their outing at the mall.**_

"Hey Kuks, let's stop to get something to eat, Abby is hungry."

"Anything particular you want to eat? I'm not too picky myself."

"Uh, how about Manchu Wok? Abby could go fo some Chinese food."

 _ **Abby continued walking toward a small table. Now have a noticeable waddle as she moved. Her body trying to compensate for the gravidness of her belly. Kuki helped Abby lower bags, while she helped her into a seat.**_

"Orange chicken, friend rice and eggrolls, right?" **Kuki asked**

 **Abby smiled,** "You know it baby! Girl, Abby can't believe you rememba."

"Of course, I remember, you only order it every single time we come her. Which has been many times in the last couple of months." **Kuki laughs**

"Eh, what can Abby say, a girl loves her egg rolls." **Abby watched as Kuki went to grab their lunch**

' _Whoo, boy Abby is tired. dis is exactly why Abby wanted to stay home, all Abby feels like doing is chillaxin. At least dis bad boy has calmed down fo mommy.'_

 _ **The month prior Abigail found out that she was having a little baby boy. She was so ecstatic as was Wally, though initially Kuki was disappointed, but she was still happy to be an aunt. Which today was also an excuse for Kuki to buy baby clothes for her nephew. Abby leans forward in her chair, resting her hand on her extended belly. As she was still wearing her hoody, her belly poked out from underneath.**_

' _Jr. here has been so active the last couple of days. Abby couldn't sleep at all last night. Hopefully he stays asleep, at least until lil momma gets home.'_ _ **Abigail sighed**_ _'Hoagie… Abby wishes you could know. It's too bad, he will be stuck in Yakutat. Hoags last letter stated, there would be terrible storms during dis time of month, so all air travel has ceased until further notice. Abby hopes he is okay, she doesn't know what she would do if something happened to him.'_ _ **Her eyes dampened**_ _. 'Ugh, these damn hormones are killen Abby.'_ _ **She felt small kicks from her middle**_ _. 'Well guess Abby spoke to soon, dis lil honey bun is wide awake, guess he knows its lunch time.'_

 _ **Abby spots Kuki walking back to the table. She places the two trays down and takes her seat.**_

"So, what do you want to do after this? We can keep walking around, go to the park, or how about we head home?" **Kuki asked as she pulled out her chopsticks**

"Home… Abby is too tired to keep walking around, plus the lil gumdrop is back at it again. Abby don't know if she can take him movin around so much as we walk around."

"Alright, I got what I wanted today, and you have cute new outfits. Im sooo happy! Leopold is going to be all cutesy wootsie in this adorable onesie I bought!" **oozed Kuki**

 **Abby coughed** "Leopold?... Who pray tell is that? Don't tell Abby that is the name you picked out?"

"Aww why not it's a wonderful name!" **pouted Kuki**

 **Abby stammered,** "Ab…Abby's not saying it isn't, but that just not something Abby thought about naming her kid. I mean Leopold Gilligan's not bad but… just not what Abby had in mind."

 **Kuki's eyes twinkles,** "Gilligan? I would have thought it'd be Leopold Lincoln."

 _ **She always figured her friends would get married. Though the circumstances could have been better. Kuki knows just because they a child out of wedlock, wouldn't be the main reason to prompt for marriage. Although, she was grateful for the push in that direction. Abigail and Hoagie pretty much did everything together that married people do,**_ **except** _ **get married. It was somewhat frustrating to see.**_

 **Kuki thought** _'Maybe this would speed things up a notch.'_

"Well… uh, of course the babe would have his father's last name, Abby could neva do that to Hoagie. It is his son after all, and firstborn at that." **Abby blushed.**

 _ **Ever since the gang found out the gender, they had been brainstorming for names. Mostly throwing out random names, often a few down right weird ones, but a few tended to stick.**_

"Honey, if you and Wally weren't married and ya'll had a child, wouldn't ya name it afta him?"

"Hmmm, when you put it that way, it makes a ton a sense." **She giggled** "Have you thought of any other names that you like?"

"Mmmhmm, Abby has a few, though Abby would like Hoagie's input. The names Abby was thinkin bout were: Joaquin, Jacques, _Leopold,_ Abraham, and Hank." **Abby smirked**

"Ohhh really Abby! You are going to consider it!"

 **Abby laughed,** "Of course baby, Abby owes you a lot, so you do have a ton of input when it comes to Abby's son.

" Sides what are friends fo? You know you're Abby's best friend girl. What would Abby do without ya?" **Kuki Smiles.**

…

 **Alaska….**

 _ **Hoagie was miserable… because of the weather he was either confined to his cabin or stuck at the office. He had nothing to entertain himself. Hoagie plops down on his sofa…**_

' _Heck, just another uneventful evening at the old den. Not much of a choice if you ask me.'_

 _ **Grabbing the remote, he turned on the tube. Maybe I should call Arnez and see what he is up to. No doubt he is at work. He'll I'd join him just to have something to do. Picking up his Sat (satellite) phone, which Arnez gave him for work related issues, he dials the number to the facility.**_

"SSG Johnson speaking, how may I help you sir or ma'am?"

"Sup Sarg? It's Hoagie, just wondering if there is much to do over at the office today. Im kind of bored over here… im dying man…!"

 **Arnez chuckled at Hoagie's mocked distress.** "Come on Gilligan, it's not that bad, plus you're pretty much done here. Looks like you might be done here earlier than expected, if you keep going at this rate."

 **Hoagie raises an eyebrow** " Whoa… are you serious? Man that'd be awesome. Heck I'll be down there quick fast and in a hurry if that's the case." **Hoagie gets off his sat phone, excited with the prospect of leaving earlier than planned, though he'd miss his co-workers, he missed his friends more…**

 **Later….**

' _What does a guy do to deserve a job like this?'_ _ **Hoagie wondered placing his keys down as he entered his cabin. Picking up a few envelopes on the floor, he exclaimed**_ _'Sweet looks like I got some mail too.'_

 _ **Mail rarely came to Hoagie seeing as his stay was temporary. He opened and read a letter from his mom and one from Abby. He chuckled, looking at his mother's letter.**_

' _Same old mom, always worrying. You'd think I was still eleven, instead of twenty-six, the ways she speaks to me.'_

 _ **Folding the letter, placing it back inside the envelope, and starting on the one from his girlfriend. Reading it he smiled, but was a bit confused. The letter itself was short and sweet, but the other contents was where his confusion lay.**_

' _Well I did tell her to look for a place to stay.'_ **He looked over the pictures that were included** _. 'Hmm, most of these are 2-3 bedroom apartments/houses. Im not sure we need that much space… unless…'_

 _ **Hoagie pondered the enclosed photos of places Abby had chosen for them to look at upon his return. Some were close to the general area where they both worked, so they were convenient. Hoagie liked Abby's choices, though he himself would be fine with anything as long as she was living there with him. To be honest he wanted to build his own home from the ground up.**_

' _Maybe Abby wants a bigger place for when we have guest? Lord knows we have a ton of friends and family always coming around. The sofa is not always the best place to sleep.'_ **Thought Hoagie** _'Other than that she could be…'_ **Hoagie shakes his head** _'Naw… maybe she thinks we will someday start a family.'_ **He smiled** _'Heck I guess we think alike, it's only natural if I plan on asking her for her hand. Looking for a bigger place is a step in the right direction.'_ **He look again at the pictures, thinking back to their last conversation about kids. He frowned.** _'Back then I wasn't ready for children. We were barely out of college, but now I can't help, but think about starting a family how It'd be awesome. Especially now that I am able to support us both.'_ **He brightened at the thoughts of his potential future.** _'Hopefully she is alright with the idea, I don't want to rush anything.'_ **He wondered.**

…

 **Home – 9 months (Virginia)**

 _ **Abby forgoing her standard exercise routine months ago, came back to her shared apartment with Kuki. Instead of running, she settled for a brisk walk. Now a days it took all her energy to do just that. She plopped down on the sofa, knowing it was a bad idea. Sooner or later she would have to get up and that usually required help. Though at the moment she didn't seem to care. Her feet were sore, her back ached, she was just plain uncomfortable.**_

' _Lawd can Abby be done with dis already? Abby don't know how much mo she can take.'_

 _S_ _ **he sat there contemplating getting up**_ _._

' _Come on Abs, gotta shower and get the day started.'_

 _ **Pushing herself to the edge of the sofa, she tries to shift her body to the side to gain momentum, but failing effortlessly.**_

 **She sighs** "Kuki… Kuks… Abby needs yo help." **She called out. Abby knew Kuki was awake, because of the smell of coffee in the kitchen. Kuki comes running into the room.**

"Everything alright… is the baby okay?" **She panics**

"Girl hush… Abby and the baby are fine. Abby just needs help off dis dang couch."

 **Kuki relaxes and gives Abby a hand** "Awww, Abby… how many times do I have to tell you to use the chairs in the kitchen. It's easier to get up when you lean on the table **." she scolded**

"Alright, alright Abby knows Abby was just tired is all. Thanks fo the help Kuki… now can Abby please go take a shower?"

"Oh alright, don't forget to put on some coco butter, and breakfast is in ten!"

"Thanks mom…" **Abby stated sarcastically as she made her way to the bathroom. As she closes the door, she hears the front door open.**

' _Hmm…seems like Wally made it to breakfast. Abby sees that's the only time that boy is up early, is fo food.'_ **She smirked** _'What Abby don't get is why these two ain't already living together.'_ **She mused looking down at her belly** _'…On second thought maybe that isn't a good idea, otherwise they'd be in the same boat as Abby at some point.'_ **Abby shook her head as she proceeded on taking her shower.**

…

" Ey Kuks what's for breakfast? Im starving here!" **Grumbled Wally**

"Oh hush up silly. You know today is Saturday, and I always make pancakes on the weekends."

"I know, I know… im just ready to eat."

"Hold your horses would ya, Abby will be out in a few. Let her finish up an _then_ we'll eat. Now help me set the table."

"Alright, jeez… I'll help you set the cruddy table, but im getting extra pancakes for this…"

 **Kuki giggled,** "Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting you starve cutie."

"Hey… cut the stuff alright. Im a man ya know… sheesh" **he blushes**

"Would you two put a cap on it. It's too early for Abby to see ya'll suckin faces…" **she gagged**

 **Kuki laughed,** "Come on Abs it's not like this is anything new. Soooo now that you're here, let's eat!"

 _ **As they sat down to the table, Abby felt a sharp pain in her side. She hissed**_

"Are you okay Abby?" **Kuki asked with concern**

"Y… yeah, yeah… Abby's just fine. Just a little pain is all. No biggie, its gone anyway." _'Hopefully…'_ **Abby thought** _'This gumdrop isn't due fo another week. Abby aint worried'_

 _ **As she started to eat She began to rub her belly absentmindedly. The day went by as usual. Kuki and Wally went out for the day leaving Abby alone, to binge watch whatever she could find on Netflix. Occasionally she'd have mild pains in her midsection. Abby wasn't too worried about it since they were not consistent, but she was a bit frustrated and uncomfortable. Not to mention she was tired of going to the restroom every few minutes. Especially seeing as there was nobody home to help her off the sofa.**_

 _ **She groaned**_ _'Please be still… momma is goin… be patient.'_ _ **Letting out a big huff, she heaved herself from her seat and waddled to the bathroom.**_ _'Man… Abby don't know how much mo getting up she can do. Though Abby has to admit, it is easier than getting out of bed.'_

 _ **On her way back to the living room, another jolt of pain shot through her. She paused leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach.**_ _' Breath baby… it'll be ova soon.'_ **As she predicted it was.** _'Hmm…Abby think these might be contractions and they are gettin pretty close, but Abby's doc said not to be alarmed until they are minutes apart.'_ **She sighs** _'Abby might as well get dinner. Looks like those two will be home late tonight.'_

 _ **Strolling into the kitchen, she decides to pop a pizza into the oven. This time she decides to stay in the kitchen, instead of going back to the couch. She presses play on her Sony media player and continues watching The Walking Dead.**_

…

 **Alaska**

"Sarg it was nice of you to drop me off at the airport. Again thanks for all you've done, hope we keep in touch." **Hoagie said as they shook hands.**

"No problem Gilligan, it was a pleasure working with you. Next time I'll make sure to beat you in that hot dog eating contest." **SSG Arnez laughed and Hoagie smiled**

"Bring it on big sarg! Anywhere… anytime."

"You got it… and hey, next time bring your girl. It'd be nice to meet her from what I hear."

"You know it, Abby would love to meet you and explore this place."

"Have a good trip Hoagie, see you soon." **Arnez saying his final goodbye.**

"You too Arnez."

 _ **Hoagie made his way to find a seat, already having his boarding pass, he just had to wait. The airport wasn't that big, it was rather small. This airport was usually used as a connector to the international Airports. Soon he would see his family and friends again.**_ **He sighed** _'Only twelve hours of flying and I'll be home… won't they be surprised…'_

…

 _ **Surprised was an understatement. Abigail stood there clutching the doorframe, feeling the warm liquid seeping down her leg.**_ **She groaned** _'Ugh dis cannot be happenin, Abby's water done broke. Guess Jr wants to come early.'_

 **As a contraction hit, Abby tried to call out for her best friend** "Ku… Ku…Kuki!" **She** **stammered** "Kuki! Abby needs you girl!"

"Just a minute…" **Kuki called out**

 _ **She was doing her hair, getting ready for her date with Wally. They had decided to go to the three thirty matinee showing of Beauty and the Beast, Kuki's choice.**_

"Honey, Abby don't think she has a minute." **Abby yelled**

 _ **Hearing her friends distress, kuki rushes into the living room, finding Abby still leaning on the kitchen door frame.**_

"Abs are you alright?" **noticing the puddle forming underneath her friend, she realizes** "Oh the baby! He's coming!" **Kuki starts to panic.**

 **Abby, known for her calm demeanor, tried to chastise her friend. Though the pain was evident in her voice.** "Kuks… Kuks… Abby's gonna need you to chill, okay. Everything is…" **She takes a sharp breath** "Gonna be fine. Jus… just call Wally and tell him to hurry."

 _ **The pain in her abdomen slowly intensifies. Trying to keep cool, she talks slower allowing herself a chance to breath.**_

"Now… Abby's bag… is in da… closet… grab that… help Abby… sit down… and find yo keys… got that?"

 _ **Kuki nodded pulling out her cell, pressing her speed dial, she called her boyfriend. She helped Abby into a chair. She started to do the small tasks Abby had assigned to keep her calm. Abby was still trying to keep her breathing under control.**_

 _'Breath, Abby... breath. Abby knows she has to take charge. These two, though Abby love em to death, will be useless as eva. Once Wally gets here Abby knows he'll already be freakin out.'_ **She shook her head.** _'Even Nigel wouldn't have been any help.'_ **She smirked** _'Hoagie was truly the only reliable one, too bad he isn't here.'_ _**Pulling out her own phone, she called the local hospital. She let them know she would be in today and not to send an ambulance**_. _'Now that's done, all we need is to...'_ **Wally burst through the door yelling**

"Call 911, call an ambulance, call the FBI...!"

"Really... the FBI?" **She deadpanned** "Wally, sugah, calm down! Everything is... alright. Kuki is... taking care of it. Now sit down... and chillax. Abby don't need... you shoutin." _**Another wave of pain hit. Abby groaned, looking at her watch, her contractions seemed ten minutes apart**_ _. 'Good, Abby has time. Now where did Kuki go?'_ **She looked around.** "Wally... Abby needs you to find Kuks."

 **Wally hurries without question to find his girlfriend.** _'Okay so now Abby's biggest problem is who is driving Abby to the hospital?'_ **Kuki walks into the room**.

"Uh Abby, I have your bag but..."

"But what?"

"I sorta... knocked Wally out with the door..." _**At that moment Abby would have laughed, but she was in too much pain.**_

 **She groaned** _'Ugh great, well that settles that debate.'_

"Kuks help Abby up, we got to move girl. Leave… Wally a note or somethin… explaining which hospital to go to."

 _ **Soon as Abby got up she went to the door and waited as patiently as she could for Kuki to return. Silently willing Kuki to hurry up. Kuki posted the note to the front door as they were leaving. She helped Abby down the flight of stairs to the parking lot. Abby leaned on Kuki for dear life, until they made it to her car. Once she helped Abby into the passenger side, Kuki ran to the opposite side and drove off. Abby continued her breathing exercises that she learned for her Lamaze classes. During those classes she usually went alone or was accompanied by Wally or Kuki. Though after a session where Wally went with Abby alone, he was too embarrassed to go back. The drive to the hospital was roughly twenty-five to thirty minutes, sometimes even an hour depending on traffic. It being Sunday along with Kuki's lead foot, they made it in about fifteen. Parking near the ER, Kuki hops out rushing inside, forgetting to help her friend out.**_

 **Abby shakes her head** _'Boy Abby tell yeah, if you want anything done you gotta do it yourself._ _ **' With much difficulty she pushed herself out of the car.**_

 _ **Making her way through the door she sees her friend having a hard time explaining why she was at the hospital.**_

"I… friend… baby… here…"

"What she is trying to say… is… her friend is having a baby."

"Oh…Thank you Miss…?"

"Lincoln, Abigail."

"Oh Miss Lincoln, we've been expecting you. I'll get your paperwork ready and Nurse Crumble will help you to your room."

 _ **The nurse came around with a wheelchair and helped Abigail into it. She wheeled her to the maternity ward and Kuki followed.**_

"Miss Lincoln, your father is working tonight… do you want him to assist with the delivery?"

' _Oh lawd…'_ _**Abby completely forgot her father worked at this particular hospital. She all but avoided him during her appointments.**_

"Sho why not… it can't hurt to have him there."

…

 _ **Wally was awaken by the ringing and vibrating of his phone.**_ _'Ugh my 'ead… feels like I've been hit by a truck.'_ _ **Holding his head, he reaches into his pocket, retrieving his phone.**_

"Ello?"

"Yo Wally, wasup my main man. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, whatcha need mate?" **He** **asks, as he picks himself off the floor.**

"Could you pick me of from the airport? I would call Abby, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Sure buddy, I won't tell…" **He pauses** "Abby! Oh crud, I forgot about Abby…!"

"Whoa… whoa… hold on, is something wrong with Abby?"

"Uh… no, no… she's fine mate. Uh… she's just at the hospital is all."

"The Hospital! How is she alright if she is in the hospital?" **Hoagies fear turns to anger**

"Hold on mate, I'll tell you when I pick you up. I'm on my way now."

' _Hopefully he doesn't punch my face in. My head's already pounding.'_ **Wally sent a quick text to Kuki, letting her know the change of events.** _'Crud, I_ **hate** _surprises…'_ **Wally thought as he prepared to leave, picking up Kuki's note on the way out.**

 _ **Wally's drive took him about forty-five minutes to reach the local airport. Upon pulling up he saw his irate friend pacing on the terminal sidewalk. Hoagie rushed over as soon as he saw Wally pull up.**_

"Dude what the heck, man… why didn't you tell me something was wrong with Abby?" **He yelled "** Do you know how worried I've been? I almost took a taxi home."

"Hoags.. calm down okay. Like I said, Abs is alright, she's not hurt."

"I got that, Einstein, but why… why is she there?" **Wally looked at his friend confused, then suddenly remembered that Abby never told him.** "Crickey… she's there cus her water broke man."

"Huh? Her water? Did the pipes burst or something?" **Hoagie questioned not understanding**

"Ugh… no you dumbass… she's having a baby!"

"Ba…baby… Abby's… pregnant?" **Hoagie fainted.**

 _ **Wally was glad he had his seatbelt on and a few minutes of peace. He shook his head and smiled.**_ _'Well at least he won't be yelling the whole time._ ' _ **Wally started to drive back now heading to the hospital .**_

…

 _ **Kuki received Wally's text that he would be coming soon. Kuki hadn't had a chance to tell Abigail that Hoagie was coming along . Between trying to keep Abby Calm, getting her ice and trying not to lose her hand. Kuki had been pretty busy. Kuki walked towards Abby's bedside.**_

"How are you doing sweetie?" **Kuki questioned.**

 **Abby glared at her** "Oh just peachy…" **Abby said through clenched teeth.**

 _ **They had been at the hospital for over three hours and Abby's demeanor slowly started to fade as time went on. Abby's contractions were now minutes apart. She could feel the baby reposition itself as her midsection got heavier. As she lay in bed, the urge to push was strong, but she had been advised not to as of yet.**_

"Ugh…Abby's gonna _kill_ Hoagie when she sees him. If he every lays a finger on me again, im gonna break em and shove em up his…"

"Miss Lincoln the doctor is her to check on your progress." **Miss Crumble stated.**

" _Finally_ … Abby's dying here!"

 _ **The doctor comes in and does his thing. Dr. Lincoln walks in shortly after.**_

"Ohh how's my baby girl?"

"Im _fine_ dad… I'd be better if yo grandson… would come out already…"

"Aww look at this my baby's having a baby… uh with the kids and the thing… oh you know what I mean…"

"Well… Dr. Lincoln looks like the baby's crowning, should we proceed to the delivery room?"

"Shucks its yo call, im just here to help." **He smiles**

"Will anyone be assisting you Miss Lincoln… your husband, or boyfriend perhaps?"

"He can go jump off a bridge for all Abby cares." **She bites back a yell.**

 _ **She was in pain and blaming every minute of it on Hoagie, also the doctor's polite tone as if she didn't have a baby ripping out her insides.**_

"No… just let ol Abby…she gone suffer alone… everyone just enjoyin seein Abby in pain!" **She rolled her eyes.**

 _ **The nurses prepared Abigail for delivery and had Kuki scrubbed down and put on sterile scrubs. Again by her bedside, Kuki held Abby's hand.**_

"Alright Miss Lincoln, are you ready?"

"Now when I count to three im gonna need you to push. Can you do that for me?"

' _Is dis fool crazy…'_ **Abby stared at him and nodded**

"Alright… 1…2…3… push."

 _ **Abby pushed as hard as she could. Kuki felt as if her fingers were going to fall off. Oh it was going to be a long night…**_

…

 _ **As Wally pulled up to the emergency room, Hoagie was still out. Giving him a couple of slaps to wake him up.**_

"Ugh… huh? Why are we at the hospital?" **Hoagie stated groggily**

"Abby…baby… remember?" **Wally asked**

 **Hoagie bolted upright, eyes wide…** "Abby!"

 **Rushing into the hospital , he went looking for his girlfriend.** "Excuse me Miss… my girlfriend is having… a baby…my baby!"

"Name sir?"

"Gilligan, Hoagie.."

"Not your name Sir…hers."

"Oh … uh Lincoln, Abigail." **He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.**

"Sir… her room is 212… they took her into delivery not too long ago."

"Nurse Fulbright will get you prepped and bring you in.

"Uh thanks"

 _ **The nurse lead Hoagie to the sanitation station. Once done, they headed down the hall to the delivery room. Hoagie's heart went into his throat, hearing Abby cry out in pain. Moving as fast as he could, not waiting for the nurse, he burst into the delivery room.**_

"Sir, you're not allowed in here, family only! Nurse contain that man!"

"Abby !" **He yelled**

"Ho...Hoagie..?!" **She groaned barely seeing him through her stinging eyes.**

 _ **The nurse let him through and he was at her side at once. Grabbing her hand he kissed her forehead, wiping the tears from her eyes.**_

"Im here Sweet-pea…Hoagie's here…"

 **The doctor interrupted the two** "Now Miss Lincoln, im going to need you to push, the head is almost out."

 _ **Relinquishing the duty of holding Abby's hand to Hoagie, Kuki gladly stepped aside.**_

"Push!"

 _ **Abby squeezed giving a big push. Hoagie barely noticed his fingers going numb, he was still shocked by what he was witnessing. A couple of big pushes, broken fingers, and half an hour later their son was born. Dr. Lincoln was the first to hold his grandson, eventually handing him over to his daughter.**_

"Congratulations, you have a son."

"A…a…son? We have… a son! Oh Abigail… he's perfect! What… what will we name him?"

 **Exhausted Abby shrugged** "Abby don't know, she was hoping you would have an idea."

"Uh… uh… not really…"

 **She chuckles** "How about… hmmm… Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan The Third? Named after his handsome father…"

 _ **Hoagie was speechless… all he could do was hug Abby and give her a kiss. The nurse came back to check on HPG3 and ask if they wanted their family to come in and see the new addition. The family appeared at some point while she was is labor, Kuk gathered everyone together. While the family crowded the newborn, his parents talked.**_

"He really is something else, you know. I can't believe we made that…"

"Me too sugah."

"Abby?"

"Hmm? Watsups baby?"

"Why… why didn't… didn't you tell me? I… I would have stayed… and you… you were all by yourself. I…. should have stayed…"

"Hush boy. That's exactly why Abby didn't tell you. Abby wanted you to enjoy dis opportunity. Plus… Abby…Abby was afraid." **She looked away**

 **Hoagie cocked his head** "Afraid…. afraid of what? You know I'd be there for you."

"Yea, Abby knows…Abby just thought you'd be mad or didn't want the baby. You even said, it's too soon… Abby just thought…"

 **Hoagie cut her off with a kiss and smiled**. "Oh Abigail… How could I ever be mad at you? How could I not want to a child… my child… with you? You are my everything. Back then… when I said that… I meant at that time. Now… now is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything else. I want to have children with you… I want to have a future with you…"

 **Abby sighed in relief** "Abby should have told ya."

 **Hoagie chuckled** "Yeah… you should have, but that's alright. I know now and that's all that matters. Well now there is something I should tell you… or might I say ask. I won't wait nine months to ask... unlike some people."

 **Abby laughed** "Well get on with it Sugha, what do you want to ask Abby?"

 **Hoagie got up and slid off the bed onto the floor.** "Abigail Lincoln, mother of my child and future children. Owner of my heart and my best friend for life. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

 **Shocked Abby just nodded** "Yes… You know it baby."

 **Hoagie raised off the ground and pulled Abby into a tight embrace**. "I should have asked you that years ago." **He laughed** "Well Honey, what better time than now? Abby says were even." **She winked**

 _ **The two looked around to their friends and family. Both happy to have them together to share this happy moment. Soon many more are soon to follow.**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed... just something i wanted to write.  
**_


End file.
